Voldemort oder Die Dunkelheit
by Avarra
Summary: Eine kurze Momentaufnahme der Gedanken Voldemorts, bevor er ging, den kleinen Harry zu töten....


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts aus der Welt von Harry Potter und ich möchte auch kein Geld damit verdienen.

Erklärung: Eines Tages fragte ich mich, was wohl in Voldemort vor sich ging, bevor er versuchte, den kleinen Harry zu töten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Voldemort's Gedanken, bevor er ging, Harry zu töten**

Dunkelheit.

Kaum jemand weiß sie heute noch richtig zu schätzen. Dabei ist sie so angenehm.

Die völlige Schwärze, umgeben nur von lautloser Stille. Schön - und tödlich.

Ich wurde des Nachts geboren. Meine Mutter, eine namenlose Hexe, starb, ohne dass ich sie je kennen lernen sollte. Schande auf ihr und auch auf mir, denn mein muggelstämmiger Vater verleugnete uns beide. Er, dessen Blut unrein und schmutzig war, lehnte uns, lehnte _mich_ ab. Eine Missgeburt war ich für ihn und seine Familie. Einzig und allein seinen Namen bekam ich und über viele Jahre hinweg trug ich ihn, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, völlig bewusst des Schandfleckes, der seit meinem ersten Atemzug auf mir lag. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Es war leichter zu hassen, als um Zuneigung zu betteln. Und so lernte ich früh zu hassen. Verborgen hinter einem lächelnden Gesicht stetiger Freundlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit, lernte ich. Viele Jahre gingen dahin, viele Entbehrungen lud ich auf mich...bis ich von meiner Bestimmung erfuhr.

Ich würde die Geschichte neu schreiben, die bestehenden Regeln auflösen und neue schaffen. Alles würde sich ändern unter meiner Hand. Ich, Lord Voldemort, sollte einst der größte Zauberer werden.

Nun hatte ich meine Rache.

In der tiefsten Schwärze der Nacht tötete ich meinen verdorbenen Vater und seine hochnäsige Familie. Zunächst wusste er nicht, wer ich bin; konnte in meinem Gesicht keine Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem entdecken. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn jäh und unvermutet, als ich ihm meinen Namen nannte. Er bettelte. Bettelte um sein jämmerliches Leben und das seiner Eltern. Gnade sollte ich _ihm_ gewähren, der mir seine so lange versagt hatte...

...Tänzelnde Schatten umspielten mich, als ich den Todesfluch aussprach. Dann, ein grüner Blitz, und gleich darauf wieder Stille und schwarze Nacht....

Nur aus den ältesten Zaubererfamilien sollten meine Untertanen kommen; kein Bastard sollte meine Reihen trüben, denn alles, was je ein Schlammblüter berührt hat, ist verdorben und schlecht. Darum erlaubte ich nur jenen, sich um mich zu scharren, die reinen Blutes waren. Entweder schworen sie mir ihre Treue - oder ich versprach ihnen den Tod. So fand ich im Laufe der Zeit viele Begleiter, die mir ihr Leben zusicherten und noch mehr, deren Leben ich nahm...und doch war die Dunkelheit, die leise Nacht, mein treuester Weggefährte. Sie allein zeigte mir die wahre Macht und Größe, zu der ich fähig war. Einzig ihr konnte ich vertrauen, denn sie beschützte mich, wo mich der Tag verriet.

Jedoch...die Schwärze um mich herum ist unruhig geworden. Vage Schatten bewegen sich hier und dort. Aber wenn ich nach ihnen greifen will, weichen sie mir aus. Ich kriege sie nicht zu fassen, egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrenge. Ständig will mir etwas durch die Finger gleiten und nur schwerlich packen meine Hände danach und greifen zu. Meine Anhänger werden unruhig. Steht ihnen der Verrat noch nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben, so tragen sie ihn doch längst in ihren Herzen.

Und du bist der Grund dafür, Junge. Deine verdammte Geburt bedroht meine Macht. Ich weiß es, denn ich habe die Prophezeiung gehört.

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran...jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt....._

Solange du am Leben bist, ist meines bedroht. Das verdammte Halbblut, das du bist, soll mich bezwingen. Doch die Dunkelheit, am dunkelsten im Menschen selbst, wird mir auch hier helfen. Denn Einer kam zu mir. Ein niederer Zauberer, von noch niedrigerem Rang. Er zitterte, konnte die Angst nicht verhehlen – und gleichzeitig konnte ich seine Gier nach Anerkennung deutlich riechen. Er gleicht wahrhaftig einem Wurm. Ich nahm ihn in meinen Reihen auf und dafür gab er mir den Schlüssel zu meinem Gelingen und deinem Tod. Er verriet mir, wo dich deine schlauen Eltern hingebracht haben. Sie dachten, sie hätten es klug angestellt. Ich werde ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen.

So warte nur, Junge. Denn ich werde zu dir kommen. Du wirst mir nicht länger im Weg stehen. Ich werde dich vernichten und damit auch den letzten Zweiflern zeigen, dass ich der Mächtigste bin.

Die Dunkelheit wird wieder mein sein.


End file.
